Flesh
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: They do it once a month. And they absolutely Love it.
1. A Spark of Black

**So I wanted try my hand at some dark smut -shrug- my inspiration was Flesh. Don't judge because that song is hot as hell and suits alot of my OTPs by the way- trigger warning(?), if you aren't into really rough stuff or can't handle serial killer stuff this isn't for you. Also, hints of cannibalism. Don't bitch at me that you don't like this stuff when I warned you.**  
 **-Sociallyawkward**

* * *

The sound of glass breaking echoing through the otherwise silent apartment went unnoticed by the two bodies slamming against the wall, bloody and riddled in cuts and scrapes. The shorter male, pressed against the wall, harshly latched his teeth onto the taller's lip and earned a pleased growl from them both when he tasted the coppery, crimson liquid on his tongue. He craved it- they both did.

Their clothed hips rolled in sync with each other while the bloody shirts were thrown recklessly to the floor, one of them catching on a vase and making it fall on the hardwood floor. The second of many things to break that night. Neither of them noticed, again for the second of many times, and continued their harsh bites and sucks on their necks and shoulders.

"Fuck-!" The shorter male called out suddenly, head slamming back against the drywall and making a small indention. "Fucking _brat_ , that hurt." He muttered, feigning anger but arousal and lust heavy in his voice. He glanced at the bleeding mark on the curve of his shoulder and shivered when he could very clearly see each and every tooth mark. He moaned in an intoxicating pain when he felt stinging from the tongue digging into one of the larger marks. He bucked his hips against the other male's impatiently while reaching down to take off their belts, legs going around his waist. One at a time the belts were gotten rid of, one thrown and slamming against the back of the couch and the other hitting a window; the buckle cracking the corner.

He knew it would get worse though. And oh so hot. They did this once a month, have been for years. Any more than that and people would get suspicious and they would get caught. They couldn't afford to get caught, not when they had urges so bad. Not when there was people to punish.

This nights killing had them hungrier than they'd ever been before, he couldn't say why it was just _there_. That growing need for sweet release. He needed it. _They_ needed it. And neither of them would leave each other until they both got it. Even if that meant raping or being raped. Very rarely did it come down to that though and even more rarely did one of them not enjoy it.

They craved the rough treatment, the biting, the fighting, the rough sex.

They always started with a fight.

They would kidnap three people who had done wrong. They were usually child molesters and rapists that got away scot-free for one of them, murderers that got away on the same charge for the other. They would meet at an empty warehouse at the piers when they found their three, criminals turned victims tied on operation tables gagged, blindfolded, and tied up. They would exchanged who wanted what criminal and start their evening.

Eren was messy. He didn't make his victims suffer though, usually suffocating them before he started cutting and dismembering them. The younger male was almost always the first one to finish and the first one be covered in blood.

Levi was more careful but He made his victims suffer. They deserved it after all that they had done. He would treat his first victim "with care" and cut off each finger one by one, then their toes, then their extremities. Whether male or female, he loved it. He would torture his first and second victim unlike Eren. By the time he would get to his third, Eren was almost always done and hovering over the opposite side of the table ready to help. They both sometimes had more blood on their chins than the rest of the body by that time.

So crazed with blood lust when they finished with Levi's third they could hardly think enough to recognize each other before one of them threw the first punch to knock the other off kilter. By the time they recognized each other, one them always had a black eye, usually Eren, and they were both covered in cuts from the knifes they used previously. Rarely did they need to go to Hanji for stitches.

The bedroom door slammed open and Levi was roughly thrown into the plush mattress while Eren stalked to the closet and drug out a box.

'So its one of those nights.' Levi thought as he watched Eren lift black fuzzy handcuffs and a piece of rope. One was for his wrists, the other his ankles. "As long as there's no marks from the cuffs, Brat." He said simply before getting rid of his now painful pants and briefs. He held his arms out when he received a nod and the cuffs were put on, being pushed back onto the bed once they were comfortable. Then his ankles were tied together. To tight for his comfort but the marks wouldn't be seen nor would the rope cut off circulation so it didn't matter. It never mattered. The only thing did was them pleasing each other and they would bear whatever marks necessary to find release in each other.

* * *

 **I understand that this should be a one shot instead of a chapter thing but unfortunately I can't have more than 900 words on one note (I'm using my phone so please understand) Please review! :D I'm always open for criticisms!**  
 **-Sociallyawkward**


	2. We Can Get a Little Crazy

**Read and review please! It would be much appreciated. C: much love!**  
 **-Sociallyawkward**

* * *

Something had tipped Levi off that this wasn't just a normal monthly meet up. He couldn't put his finger on why but Eren had been completely silent since their fight other than grunts and groans. There was a look in his ocean eyes, eyes that Levi absolutely loved, and it almost worried him. He didn't like when Eren was hiding something. It always led to either a sore ass that kept him in bed for a day (and miss work) or a black eye.

Not that he hadn't given his own dish of hurt to the younger male. They weren't abusive, maybe to the outside world they were, but to them it only fueled their sex since they only hurt each other during their monthly romps. Their dates they only gave each other loving touches, their sex slow and steady. When Levi topped there was nothing but love in anything he did. When Eren topped, it was rough and quick, the only love being when they looked into each other's eyes. They enjoyed them both just the same.

"Eren, what's on your mind? Get it out of the way before you do something stupid." He was cautious. The boy was still young and could barely handle his emotions. He had only just recently turned 19 and the threat of Eren finally having doubts about what they were doing crossed the older man's mind. He desperately hoped that wasn't it. If they couldn't kill together, then they couldn't have rough sex like this together. It wouldn't be as fun if Levi was the only one murdering the people that deserved it.

"Levi, we've been together for four years right?" Came Eren's soft but curious voice, heavy with arousal as his excited blue-green gaze bore into Levi's neutral silver. The shorter male could say he was surprised by the question but never showed it. With a silent nod, the young male continued, his hands placing on Levi's knees and spreading his legs as far as they could go before they were stopped by his bound ankles. He gave a slightly amused smirk when blood smeared and cuffed hands covered an exposed crotch. "And.. We've been punishing people for three of those, correct?" Another nod had him smiling. It was sweet and innocent, not belonging to that of a serial killer but of a child.

Levi tensed when he watched Eren reached behind himself. Did he have a knife? No, he would have felt it with as much groping as they had done at the warehouse and at the door. He watched a pant leg being lifted and a small box being pulled out from under it, presented in between them.

Noticing Eren's bright red cheeks, Levi immediately knew what was hidden inside the box. He let a rare smile tug at his lips. 'And here I thought I would be the one to do it. Such a reckless kid.'

"Th-then uhm- h-how long-" he stopped suddenly when his voice cracked from nervousness, clearing his throat and opening the box to show off a simple, but elegant engagement ring. A silver-grey band with a beautifully cut Aquamarine stone sitting atop it.

"Then how many years will we be married?" Came the mumbled question, Eren's color blending with the specks of red scattered on his face. Levi couldn't have thought he looked more beautiful. He could have been a little more sanitary with the proposal though.

"All of them. Well be married Until were old men and die of heart attacks and seizures." Came the reply that had them both chuckling. Eren slid the ring onto Levi's finger, kissing each of his fingertips and bound hands before tossing the now empty box aside. They didn't hear the clatter of the box falling against the empty water glass and bottle of sleeping pills on Levi's side of the bed or the water glass falling to the floor and breaking into pieces. They were too busy concentrating on each other, too busy with the clacks of teeth and tongues fighting for dominance, of which Eren not-so-easily won.


	3. Taste the Flesh

**Sorry to those of you that really get into the chapter just to be rudely awakened ^^; review please! i cant improve without them!**  
 **-Sociallyawkward**

Not exactly all that flexible like Eren was, Levi grunted when his legs were lifted to an uncomfortable height and then lowered onto Eren's shoulders, staring up at his face. He reached up and wiped at the younger male's face, ridding him of the blood on his cheeks and nose. He probably wasn't that much of a better sight but he really didn't care. If Eren didn't then neither did he. That was how they were. Although with the thought in his mind he started to feel that familiar sick feeling bubbling in his stomach. He definitely needed a shower and maybe drink a gallon of bleach.

But he still felt the corners of his lips lifting as he felt Eren's hands on his own face, thumbs and knuckles wiping away the red color. Moments like these were the ones they loved most. Tender touches and loving eyes that said they weren't going anywhere any time soon.

Suddenly Levi's neck and shoulders were being ravaged again in gentle kisses and rough bites, an apology lick following that. It had Levi almost gasping for air while he felt his face and chest warm up. The two worked together more than words could ever possibly say. Eren knew just were to touch or bit with his roughness, knew every weak point on the older man's body and used it to turn him into a moaning, horny puddle.

Levi let out a particularly loud moan when Eren latched his teeth to his collarbone, arching against him with wide eyes. "Fuck~!" He unconsciously grabbed at Eren's soft locks and _tugged_ causing just a bit of skin to go with the younger's head as it was yanked back. It wasn't removed completely but it was enough the it had left a large bleeding gash on Levi's body.

It would definitely need stitches to heal correctly. But they could worry about that in the morning.

The removal of skin had Levi quivering, shaking to hold his orgasm at bay. It hurt, yes, but it was _so good_ that Levi couldn't help but almost writhe and grind against the man on top of himself. Even when his lover seemed to panic about the removal and sputter apologies and curses.

"Hnn~ E-Eren~" he moaned out, cuffed hands covering his face to hide the unfamiliar sensation of his erotic face. One Eren stopped panicking for and desperately wanted to see as he roughly forced Levi's hands to the headboard, keeping them there with one hand as he reached down with his free hand and twisted his left nipple. He gave a cocky grin at the moan that flew from his lover's mouth, normally stoic eyes wide with pleasure while his mouth hung open and his back arched once more

He could probably even reduce Levi to begging if he kept it up.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Levi." Eren growled out while moving away to remove his own pants. They had become painfully tight, his at full attention cock straining against the zipper. He was glad he decided to go without underwear today as he tossed just his pants to the floor and moved back to his panting fiance. He stared down at Levi, inspecting his bleeding shoulder and collar and knew he would be yelled at the next day for making a bloody mess all over their bed. He didn't care though. It would well be worth being made to bleach the sheets.

... Again.

He grabbed at Levi's thighs and hips, flipping him over into his stomach and lifting his hips up. He loved seeing Levi so vulnerable like this, even though it was just once a month. His ass in the air and his body silently begging to be fucked until he couldn't walk. Was this what Levi saw almost every night? He couldn't say for sure but there was one thing he did know.

He would kill to have this kind of view every night.


	4. Trigger

**Ahh~ this is going fairly well~! :D don't forget to review!**  
 **-Sociallyawkward**

* * *

Levi shifted from the new position on his knees, feeling even more exposed than before. He could practically feel Eren's eyes on his naked and twitching form. His thighs taught and his back tense. He could feel the blood from his newest wound slowly seeping into the sheets beneath him and got the sudden urge to rip the sheets away from the mattress. But then he would have to buy a new mattress and he really didn't feel like doing that. It would just be wasted money.

So he allowed it to happen, shuddering when he felt Eren's hands on his ass. Groping and squeezing, rubbing a teasing finger over his puckered entrance. He didn't blame the boy, he didn't get to be on top all that often.

He moved his hands above his head and listened to the noises around him. The clinks of metal against wood, the shuffling of the sheets being moved, their soft amd ragged breaths. Closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip when he suddenly felt a wetness on his back had Levi flinching only slightly. He didn't have to look to know what it was.

It took Levi all his willpower to not elbow Eren in the trachea when he wouldn't stop _licking_ his back side. Sure, he had the blood of three- possibly six other humans as well as his own on his body but _saliva that wasn't his own_? Eren was really pushing his luck tonight.

Then he heard shuffling and movement, quickly realizing that Eren was getting comfortable where Levi couldn't see him. Couldn't see if he was going to sneak a knife or something sharp to embed into his back. Couldn't see his chiseled and well earned abs as they twitched at every touch. Couldn't see that goddamn cocky smirk he knew was on his stupid fiancé's stupid sculpted face. Couldn't watch Eren's ocean eyes dance in amusement at the sounds he drew from him.

 _God I've got it bad for this stupid kid_.

Levi suddenly jolted with a hitch in his breath when he felt something strikingly cold and thick against his entrance, quickly relaxing so it wouldn't hurt near as bad as it could. His toes curled into the sheets when one of Eren's coated fingers slipped inside with a small amount of force. That must have been what Eren was doing, getting lube. Smart. Although Levi definitely wouldn't have minded if the teen went in dry, he appreciated the action. It was more often than not when Eren became so impatient that he left Levi bleeding during their after glow.

One finger turned into two and two to three as time passed, the curved digits inside himself driving Levi mad the longer they were in there. He jolted and gasped when Eren's fingers brushed over that insanely pleasurable spot, making him clutch at his pillow and buck against the younger male's hand with a moan. "R-right th-there-" he sighed out, thin eyebrows furrowing upwards and teeth digging into his bottom lip when Eren began to rub his fingers in back and forth motion directly against that spot. His back arched in such a way that he pushed his hips up further, legs shaking from the pleasure of his prostate being rubbed on.

More.. _More.. **Just a bit more...**_

Eren was just too cocky for his own good.

Levi groaned in frustration when the fingers were suddenly pulled away, his cuffed hands slamming against his pillow. "Goddamnit Eren- what the fuck!?" He snapped, sitting up on his knees and turning an extremely frustrated glare at his lover. "You couldn't just let me fini- ompf!"

He momentarily struggled against the hand on the back of his head that was forcing his face into his pillow, restricting his breathing. He let out muffled protests which quickly turned into a loud but smothered cry of pain when Eren suddenly thrust his hardened and weeping cock completely inside the smaller male. Eren knew it hurt and he was lying if he said it didn't feel a little bit guilt.

Levi quivered and shook as he adjusted to the sudden intrusion, trying to get a much needed breath into his burning lungs but failing. When he felt a soft hand on his own two, his head was lifted by his hair and he gasped, gulping in sweet oxygen desperately until his lips were claimed in a rough kiss, the tongue forcing its way into his mouth even rougher. He clutched at Eren's hand with his own two while their tongues moved against each other in a sloppy manner, a low moan being drug out from Levi when Eren started to move. The pain in Levi's rear end quickly ebbed into an addictive pleasure, almost drool worthy. But that was disgusting and he had full control over his bodily fluids. ... Most of the time.

Eren's movements were slow and long at first pulling out almost completely to the tip before thrusting back inside, repeating the action until they couldn't stand the slow pace anymore. Quicker actions made for shorter movements, gasps and moans of names being wrought out by both men.

The quick snapping of hips had Eren completely lost in the pleasure of his lover's tight heat, letting out groans against smooth skin as he bit and sucked wherever his mouth landed. He slid a hand up Levi's torso, moving up to his neck. Nimble fingers wrapped around the slim throat but didn't tighten. He wasn't into that no matter how much Levi liked it. He just wanted to feel the erratic pulse against his fingers. Something clicked in brain that just made Eren feel like he and Levi where one whole entity instead of two separate people when he felt Levi's pulse during their sex.

Levi panted hard, head back against Eren's shoulder as moans poured from him. Normally he would have remained quiet just to see what Eren would do to get him to make noise but tonight was different. Tonight he didn't want that challenge. Neither of them did.

No. _Tonight they were one._


End file.
